


Black lace and red skin

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: In which peter suprises Tony for their half year together





	Black lace and red skin

Tony was knackered when he Came into the penthouse, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Peter and celebrate being together for half a year with chinese take out, watching peter unwrap the beautiful gold neckglace Tony got him, and An action movie, maybe some tinkering in the lab.  
He frowned when the lights were out and there was no sound upon his arrival.  
"Jarvis ?"  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"What is going on here? Where's peter?" 

"Mr. Parker asked me to dim the lights and Tell you to follow the rose petals " was the only thing the al replied.  
"O-kay?" Tony said, not quite trusting it. He did as he was told tough, following the path of rose petals and candles. Occasionaly, there would be a post it that said things like ' you'll see me soon, But at least leave your shoes.' making Tony laugh and remove said part of chlothing until he was only wearing his boxers. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see. 

When he opened the double Doors to his bedroom, he found his wet dream right in front of his eyes. There, on the Middle of the bed, was Peter, all tied up, ass in the air. Tony felt himself getting hard when he saw what peter was wearing. Black lace panties, garter belts and high heels. Fuck....  
"My oh my..." Tony Palmed himself while walking around the bed. "peter, what a pleasant suprise." 

The younger man blushed as he saw his lovers face coming into vieuw. Tony looked so in awe.  
"You like it?" He asked, eyes unsure. Tony licked his lips.  
"Sure do Pete. WoW. Who tied you up like this?"  
"Did it myself, mr. Stark." Peter grinned."first my feet and then the cuffs. Was a bit tricky But I managed. "  
Shit... Now Tony was defenitly hard.  
"How long have you been waiting like this?"  
"Don't know. An hour or so? I was so eager that I couldn't wait to get ready anymore." 

And that answer was enough to make a strangeled sound escape out of Tony's mouth. Just the idea that Peter had been planning this, got so excited over this that he would wait An entire hour for Tony to come home. So eager for what would happen. Completely bound and defenseless, that Black lace barely covering those beautiful, Milky white globes of him.God, it was almost enough to make Tony scream. 

"So eager, huh? " Tony teased, letting his hand feel the lace over Peters ass, teasing his lover.  
"Always..." Peter blushed.  
"And what do you want me to do?" Tony asked.  
"Whatever you want, mr. Stark." Peter blushed. Tony chuckled and leaned towards the youngster, whispering in his ear.  
"I want to spank you, then use that pretty mouth of yours and afterwards finger you while feeling that lace against my hand, before I fuck you into oblivion. Now Tell me what you want, Peter."

Peter let out a filthy moan at those words.  
"Yes, please mr. Stark. That sounds so good."  
"Yeah? You want me to use you like the filthy whore you are?"Tony climbed onto the bed."want me to do you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow? Do you want me to use my toys?" Tony had removed his boxers and let his erection slide up and down against the lace between Peters butt cheecks.  
"Yes! Use me and do me hard, But no toys. Want to come on your fingers and cock alone." Peter panted.  
"And so you will." Tony growled, pulling peter on his lap. 

Peter shifted a bit so he was more comfortable , and yelped when the first hit struck his ass. Tony caressed the red spot soothingly, before landing An equally hard hit on the other cheeck and repeating his gestures. Peter moaned and yelped and trashed about on Tony's lap until Tony was rock hard and Peters butt was bright red. Tony took a moment to enjoy the contrast between the bright red skin and the Black lace covering it.  
"Now let me see that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart."

Peter squirmed until he was sitting on his knees in front of Tony.  
"So goddamn beautiful," Tony mused, eyes soft as he traced Peters lips with his thumb."what'd this old man do to deserve something as Precious as you?"  
Peter blushed, But looked Tony in the eyes nonetheless.  
"Just being you...You're everything I've ever wanted." Peter replied, and the honesty and love that sounded through those words, made Tony soft. He pulled Peter up, cupping his jaw and capturing those soft lips in a sweet, tender kiss.  
"God and the heaven's above, Pete, I love you." He whispered. Peters breath hitched. Every time Tony said those three Little words, it just did something to him. 

"Now open up, sweetheart." Tony whispered, Peter dutifully opened his mouth and took Tony in.  
"Oh... Yeah that's good. Never gonna get enough of that." Tony hummed. Peter started twirling his tongue around and sucking Tony off and Tony was moaning.  
"Yes... Just like that. Want me to come in your mouth?" He asked. Peter hummed around his cock, giving Tony the only consent he needed. It didnt take much, honestly, before Tony groaned and pushed deeper into Peters mouth, shooting his release down his lovers throat.  
"Swallow it." He ordered, holding his breath when he saw that Adams Apple Bob up and down, before peter opened his mouth to show that everything was gone. 

"So good baby. That deserves a reward." Tony smiled. Peter practically beamed, Tony's rewards were always something to look forward to.  
"I've got some new lube, it gets hot when it touches the air, I think you'll love it." Tony smiled, cupping Peters erection through the thin layer of soaked Black lace. Peters eyes went wide. That sounded very good. Tony retrieved the small bottle and laid peter down on his back on the Middle of the bed, before lubing up his hands.  
"Lay back and enjoy baby." He whispered. His one hand slid into the front of the panty, tugging on Peters erection, while the other one carefully shoved the lace aside to fumble around at Peters opening. 

Peter moaned when Tony pushed the first finger in.  
"Four months since I took your virginity, and still so tight, it's ridiculous." Tony breathed. Peter let out a breathy chuckle and let his head fall back into the cushions. He felt like his body was on fire, Tony seemed to be everywhere, his mouth playing with Peters nipples.  
A second finger was added, and the lube kept getting hotter, peter couldn't Tell left from right anymore.  
"Please Tony. I'm ready. I swear." He panted. 

Tony grinned.  
"Oh sweetheart, I plan to go quite rough on you, so foreplay is very important, you know that. You're not quite loose enough yet. Wouldn't want you to tear." He kissed him, distracting peter for a few seconds before slipping in a third finger. Peter cried out.  
"Too much..." He whimpered. "I Cant. "  
"You can take it baby. I know you can." Tony encouraged him, watching as his fingers dissapeared into that Tightness again and again. 

"Okay babydoll, how do you want me to do this. Want to go on all fours? Like you have been waiting for me? Or do you want me to take you on your back, pushing deeper and deeper inside you?" Tony asked.  
"All fours." Peter replied, lust in his eyes.  
"Up then, if you please."  
Peter rolled over, and got on his knees, resting his cheeck against the pillow.  
"I'm ready, Tony." He informed the man.  
"Yeah..." Tony breathed, stroking himself. "gimme a second, want to admire the vieuw " 

Peter blushed as Tony's hand roamed his ass for a bit, before pulling down the panties and taking place between those bound feet with ridiculously high heels on Them.  
"Now let's get you what you've been waiting for."  
Tony pushed in in one sleek Thurst, immediately picking up a deep and hard rythm, pushing as deep as he could go every time he slammed back in. Peter loved it, he could feel Tony so deep inside him. 

"Fuck, yes... Deeper mr. Stark. Please. Take me deeper!" And wasn't peter calling Tony mr. Stark in the heat of the moment just delicous? Tony loved it, and he couldn't Deny peter anything. So, even if his back was hurting, he changed his Angle, sliding deeper and effectively fucking peter deeper and harder. 

Tony could Tell from the sounds peter made and the slight tremble of Peters legs that the young boy was close.  
"Mr. Stark. Gonna... Need to..." The boy whimpered.  
"Me too, kid. Me too."  
They Came Moments from each other. Tony slumping down on peter, breathing heavily. 

After a few Moments, he untied Peter and pulled him in to cuddle. Whispering 'I love you' and ' did so well, so beautiful' and 'loved my present, now let me give yours.'  
Peter looked at the neckglace with wide eyes. It was delicate and had a little pendant with his initals engraved. He loved it, and immediately wore it, kissing Tony and promising to never take it off.  
"Happy five months, mister Stark." Peter beamed, crawling back into his lovers arms.  
"You too kid." Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to Peters forehead." You too."


End file.
